


2am Cuddles

by KekoOTD



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, thats really about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KekoOTD/pseuds/KekoOTD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just two dorks watching movies and cuddling on the couch at 2am<br/>That's all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2am Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this.

Even though Marco is a few centimeters taller than Jean, and has a bit heavier set, Jean likes to be the big spoon when they cuddle. It's very rare when Marco gets to be the one to wrap his arms around his boyfriend. He asked Jean once why he liked being the big spoon once, and he replied "'S just something I like better."  
Early on a Sunday evening, or rather a Monday morning at 2, they were curled up on the couch while The Avengers played idly in front of them. Neither of the boys were really paying attention though. Marco was starting to doze off and Jean was tangling and untangling his fingers from his boyfriends hair.  
"It's getting long," he murmured into Marco's ear. He just hummed in response, too tired to actually form words. The movie was on the scene where Bruce woke up in that building after he fell out of the carrier. "...big and green and buck-ass nude" Marco heard the janitor say. He felt something soft press to the back of his head.  
"Jean? 'Ja just kiss me?" He mumbled sleepily. "I dunno what you're talking about," Jean replied, planting a kiss behind Marco's ear.  
"Mmm, what are you doing back there?" he asked again when Jean pressed his lips to the nape of his neck, sending shivers down Marco's spine.  
"Just playing. Watch the movie, nerd. You're missing the shirtless Mark Ruffalo scene," Jean said, trailing his lips up to Marco's cheek.  
"But I like watching you." Marco turned and connected his lips with Jean's, sleepily. He tilted his head and brought his hand up to cup Marco's cheek.  
"I love you, you know," Jean whispered after a moment. "I love you too Jean," Marco replied, pecking him on the tip of his nose then on the lips again.  
He turned back to try and focus on the movie again, twining his free hand with Jeans. Soon enough, they both fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Its actually 2 am and this was done on my shitty phone because the wifi quit working and I didn't wanna get up off my butt to go fix it. So if there are any mistakes I'll fix them in the morning.


End file.
